Ex-Boyfriend
by rakaya16
Summary: This is my take on season 5 episode 14 when Lorelai calls Luke her ex-boyfriend, but this time he doesn't just walk away. He stays and tries to fight to get Lorelai to see that he doesn't want them to really be done and that he is truly all in. Please leave reviews and let me know what episode I should do next. That is if anyone actually still reads Gilmore Girls fanfiction. :)


Lorelai walks toward her front porch and sees Luke coming out the front door.

"Luke?" she asks in a confused tone

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…"

"Sure? I got here, there was no answer."

"You got my message."

"Yeah, I was home and I couldn't reach the phone, so I ran over here. I knocked, there was no answer, so I tried the loose window, but I fixed that last week, and then I realized I fixed all the stupid ways there were to get in your house, and I broke the back door lock and I ran inside and you weren't there."

"Oh, my God."

"It's okay, I can fix it."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I will never do this to you ever again. I am absolutely humiliated. I was hurting, and I knew if I called you you'd come. I never should have done that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. It's not okay. I am not that girl. I am not the one who cries and falls apart and calls her ex-boyfriend to come and save her. Thank you so mu-"

"Ex-boyfriend…?" Luke asks confused.

"What?"

"You called me your ex-boyfriend."

"Yea…so? That's what you are right?"

"No! I am not your ex-boyfriend. Who said I was your ex-boyfriend? Where did you get that from?"

"You! We were in Doose's you said and I quote 'I can't be in this relationship. It's too much' so to me that said that we are over. Therefore you are my ex-boyfriend."

"No, I know that. I just… look Lorelai, I never want us to be over. I'm in this. I told you on our first date that I was all in and I meant that. I was just frustrated and said the first thing that came to my mind. I do not want us to be over."

"If you didn't want us to be over you wouldn't have told me that you didn't want to be in this relationship anymore. You told me that you could no longer do this relationship. So correct me if I'm wrong but that means that we are over."

"You're right I should not have told you that I couldn't do this relationship if I didn't mean it, which I don't mean it. God Lorelai I didn't mean it. I have waited forever to be with you. I can't let me speaking out of anger ruin us. I just can't. So I know what I said, but I didn't mean it. I need you to understand how much I want this. Lorelai, I love you."

Lorelai couldn't believe that he just told her that he loves her. Although it took her longer to realize how she felt about Luke, she had been wanting to hear those three words for a very long time. Even before she realized she had feelings for Luke she knew she loved him, but now that he is standing in front of her house saying those three words she just doesn't know how to feel. On one hand she loves him and is super excited to hear him say it, but on the other hand she thinks he walked away too soon. If all it took was an old ex and her meddling mother for him to break up what's going to happen the next time Christopher comes around and tries to start up drama, or when her mother tries to sabotage their relationship again. She wouldn't be able to handle him walking away again. Would it just be easier to cut her losses now and move on?

"Lorelai…? You're not saying anything that's never good."

"I don't really know what to say to you right now."

"I don't know. I love you too. Leave my house. I never want to speak to you again. Preferably the first one but say something. Tell me how you feel."

"I feel like I can't trust you. When we first got together you told me that you were all in, and I trusted you. I thought that meant that you were in this for the long haul. On our first date sitting at Sniffy's I was thinking that you would be my last first date. I thought that you were it for me, but all it took was Christopher and my mother for you to walk away. So now I'm thinking that if you're going to walk away everytime Christopher tries to start drama and my mom tries to ruin our relationship then what is the point. Why would I put myself through that again? I don't think that I would be able to survive that heartbreak. So do I follow my heart and give us another chance or do I listen to my head and walk away now?"

"Lorelai, I will never walk away from us again. I couldn't do that to you. I know you said that you couldn't survive the heartbreak if I walk away again, but Lorelai I won't survive if you walk away right now. You have always been the light in my life. Even before we were together I looked forward to seeing you everyday. Everytime the door would open I would hope to see your face. I couldn't survive not seeing you walk into the diner everyday. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Luke…"

"I love you Lorelai and I don't know what I would do without you in my life even if it is just as friends. I want to be so much more than friends, but if being friends is all you want to be then I'll be okay with that. So tell me what you want."

Lorelai stood there looking at Luke at a loss for words. She just stands there looking at him. Every second they stand there he feels his heart break just a little bit more. She hasn't told him to leave yet but she hasn't asked him to stay either. After standing there for what feels like forever Luke turns away and starts to walk home. Once he reaches the end of the driveway he looks back hoping for her to tell him to come back, but when she doesn't he turns away and walks the rest of the way home. Each step home hurts more than the last. When he reaches the diner he is holding back tears that trying to escape. He can't believe that he lost the one person that he has always wanted.

Lorelai is still standing in the driveway of her house trying to make herself leave that spot. She can still see the imprint of Luke's boots in the grass in front of her. She can still feel his presence even though he is gone and probably won't come back. She turns around and heads back towards the house. Once in her house she heads straight to the coffee maker when she notices that the back door won't close. That's when she realizes that she has made the biggest mistake she has ever made. Why did she let this amazing guy walk away? She has to do something to fix it. She doesn't even put a jacket on before she is out the door on her way to Luke's.

She gets to Luke's and all the lights are off, including the ones upstairs. She stands there debating whether or not she should use the key he keeps hidden and walk upstairs to talk to him or if she should throw a rock or something at his window to get his attention. It takes her less than a second to make a decision. She walks over to the door and grabs the key that he keeps hidden on the top of the door sill and walks in the diner. She goes behind the curtain and heads upstairs. Once she reaches his front door she hesitates. She has no idea what she is going to say. All she knows is that she misses him and that she doesn't want to spend another night without him, so without thinking twice she knocks on the door.

Luke is shocked to see her, but before he can ask her why she is there she is pulling him towards her. The second his lips met hers all his questions suddenly didn't matter so much anymore. He just enjoys the feel of her lips against his, and he kisses her like it is the last chance he will get because it could be the last time. She slips his tongue into his mouth and he lets a moan slip from his lips. When he feels her reach for his shirt he knows he has to stop it.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?"

"I made a mistake. I should not have let you walk away Luke. I was so scared of losing you that I almost actually lost you, and I can't lose you Luke I love you too much."

"You love me?"

"Yes Luke, I love you. And I don't ever want to lose you."

That was all Luke needed to hear before he pulled her back to him and enjoys the feel of Lorelai in his arms. Back where she is supposed to be.

~END~


End file.
